Kei
by rakenrol
Summary: A fic of the first volume of VPM regarding the guy Miyu likes - Kei, narrated through Himiko's perspective.


**Kei  
a Vampire Princess Miyu fanfiction  
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com**  
  
Legal disclaimers apply to all anime.  
  
  
Kei was his name. As far as I know, he was a normal student having the same hopes and fears of any boy his age until someone changed his life. Or something. Yet amidst all of these, I could not draw a definite conclusion. Even my own life changed. To what reason or to what cause, I had no idea. I made a mistake; I lost control. And for that I paid the price.  
  
The profession of a spiritualist was why I became a part of all of these. Being summoned to exorcise a young girl, I came all the way to Kyoto. Of course, I didn't have pure intentions, and like my sempai, the price merely motivated me, hence I came. While investigating the girl's past, I came upon another girl named Miyu, who later revealed to me as the Kyuuketsuki. Everything changed since then. I didn't know for the good or for the bad, but one thing was sure : I found it hard to believe. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure if the world I was in was of reality or merely deceptive dreams . I didn't even know if I existed. Maybe I had died. Or maybe the once sane world did, replaced by the one that I found hard to swallow. Nevertheless I should believe. Whether paid or not, I knew I should. There was no choice.  
  
She didn't like me. That Kyuuketsuki. Many times, she told me to stay away - an advice I didn't take. For one thing I couldn't. The question haunted me and somehow, I always thought the answer might be the key back to reality. I didn't know if that was mistake, but minding my own business like she said was a wise option. After all , as I said, I wasn't paid. But whether wise or not, there was no turning back now. It was too late. I had decided to stay and until the end, I should stand up for my decisions. The law of the constantly changing mind of a woman didn't apply to me and never did; I always prided myself for that.  
  
She revealed to me everything. Well, maybe not everything but all that I needed ti know. I was afraid of her at first. Of course , she was vampire, though not a pro spiritualist like me had in mind. When we speak of vampires, we see beautiful people changing to something heinous by the time darkness comes upon earth; creatures who eat people for their survival; creatures who lapse at the sight of the sun or at the crucifix or garlics; those who could not take a drop of blood of holy water on their skin. But I was wrong. The descriptions didn't fit the Kyuuketsuki at all. Yet she was a vampire I know. The last of her kind.  
  
She went to a nearby school. Daylight had no effect on her. She didn't even faint. When I threw a crucifix on her, she caught it in her white hands and crushed it into crumbs, throwing it to adore the ground with its glimmer. I dampened her with holy water and she licked it. Not of a thing I knew could kill vampires could affect her. Yet she was one.  
  
I had no concrete proof that she was indeed the creature I had suspected. She remained beautiful and smiling under the sun or under the moon. Nothing changed. Her bite didn't kill; in fact, it was otherwise : it gave eternal life. Yet I was definite, and even if I have to lose my license as a professional, I would be more than willing to bet. Maybe I was nuts, but at least I was sure of one thing in the world of doubt.  
  
She was always sure and confident, laughing and gay. Her smile was genuine, yet inside if you look closely it hid riddle and danger. A smile that seemed to know whose hand victory will raise. Her hand. But that changed too.  
  
Miyu was a girl deep down. I had successfully observed her growing attachment to a schoolmate named Kei, who, as I had noticed, had lost his lust for life. He was dull, always silent and alone. From the information I had gathered, he wasn't by nature like that. But one day, he transformed to something like that. I wondered why. And I searched for answers.  
  
A girl of Miyu's age was always the companion of Kei. She wasn't an ordinary girl, I have presumed. Her hair was raven black, her stony blue eyes alluring, her complexion so snowy and her lips so red. She looked like a doll. And in fact, she was one.  
  
Shinma. They were gods and demons, who lay peacefully in the abyss of the darkness. But they have waken from their slumber to come to the human world. Only one creature holds the duty of leading the stray Shinma back to where they belong. That is the Kyuuketsuki. I had seen them both. I didn't know whether to be proud or to feel drastic. Maybe they chose to show themselves to me for a reason. I had witnessed powerful young girls fighting for the love of a weak mortal. I didn't like it, and didn't understand either. Perhaps it was love. Love from a vampire? From a Shinma? What did that boy, Kei have?  
  
Nothing could stop Miyu from fighting for Kei. She loved him, though he barely talked to her, and probably didn't even know of her existence. But the Shinma was winning. Kei had professed his love for the Shinma, to Miyu's dread, and wanted to spend the rest of his entire life with her. Kei obviously didn't know what trouble he was in for. Or maybe he did know. He was just too in love to care.  
  
Not even hell could separate them. That was true love. True love that Miyu despised. Because for once, someone defeated her. Something defeated her.  
  
She had lost, but not completely. Switching from using her heart (if she really had one) to using her mind, shewas about her duty - to bringing the Shinma back to the dark. Yet it was too late. The Shinma was toopossessive and Kei was too in love. Whatever she does, Kei wouldn't love her. He had his heart only for the Shinma, the one creature he would like to be with forever. The Shinma wanted the same. So without hesitation, the Shinma turns him to a doll, to be one of her kind. I witnessed it, and saw even to the last second of his life, he would love only one creature. I also saw Miyu. She was angry and sad. Though by the end, she won as the Kyuuketsuki, and managed to return the Shinma to where it belonged, I knew she lost. I told her that.  
  
She replied without looking at me. "I returned the Shinma, Ranka , back to the Dark which is its home.. I didn't lose."  
  
I answered watching her carefully. "I don't mean as the Hunter. I 'm talking about the woman within you." She blinked, and without another word, called for her protector, who enveloped his cloak all over her. Together, they disappeared, leaving me all alone. From the distance, I thought I saw a trace of Ranka and Kei, together.  
  
To hell, but happy.  
  
  
  
**99/07/24 © Sakeena   
**


End file.
